Melt-out metal parts of complex shapes are made for use as cores in subsequent molded plastic components. Melt-out metal parts are also used for encapsulating components such as turbine blades so they may be held for machining and other finishing steps. On many applications using melt-out cores and encapsulations it is necessary to engineer the required internal geometry of the finished plastic component by using a plurality of metallic cores which are preassembled prior to loading the multiple core assembly into the plastic injection mold of a plastic molding machine. It has been necessary in the past to manually assemble each core into a multiple core assembly and this is both time consuming and costly.